


within your words

by ikesoren



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Also Tellius timeline is fucked so what do I do? Fuck it harder!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Goldoan Prince AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, This is Goldoa-centric with bits of Ike's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikesoren/pseuds/ikesoren
Summary: Soren is raised as a prince of Goldoa, with a sharp mind and a natural curiosity for the world. He grows close to his uncle, Rajaion, and joins him on a journey outside of Goldoa’s borders to broaden his knowledge.It is on this journey that he meets Ike. Soren never forgets the kindness that Ike shows him, and so, ties their fates together.





	1. how i long to be there

Almedha awoke as light scattered across her eyes. Rising stiffly, she struggled to make out her surroundings. It was still dark outside. What could have woken her up? Her gaze drifted to the bedside table, where a small pouch rested.

It flashed again.

The sending stone! Almedha quickly retrieved it from its confines, grasping it tightly within her hands.

"Almedha... Almedha, are you there?"

The sound of Rajaion's voice entered her mind. He sounded exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Rajaion! Yes, I am here. What-"  
"There is no time." he cut Almedha short. "I have your son with me. Ashnard has made an attempt not only on his life, but mine as well. You must escape. I will meet you in Kisca, the small town outside of Nevassa. Please hurry."

"I understand." Almedha felt panic seize her body. Her son was only two years of age, and Ashnard had tried to kill him? He was truly mad, and well beyond what Almedha had already witnessed.

She slipped the stone back into its pouch and struggled to find a pair of shoes in the darkness. As she peered outside of her door, she supposed that Ashnard casting her away was a good thing. There were no guards stationed in the tiny corner of Daein Keep she had been banished to. The only challenge that remained was finding Rajaion.

Almedha knew that Ashnard wouldn't miss her anyways.

 

 

With every step, Soren could feel the lump in his throat grow larger.

Even as he attempted to count the tiles to calm down, his thoughts continued to swirl around him. Soren had yet to leave Goldoa's borders, but he knew his grandfather had to be the scariest being in all of Tellius. They were only asking him a question. He wouldn’t even have to speak! Yet Soren could still feel his fingers tremble at the thought of Dheginsea’s voice. The large doors to the throne room were only a few feet away, with their sheer height and guards nearly as imposing as the man behind them. He came to a stop.

Soren heard his uncle stop walking and turn to face him. He fiddled with his sleeves, still staring at the stone floor before he felt chin being tilted upwards.

“Soren? Are you alright?” Rajaion’s eyebrows had knitted together, which was likely his fault. He hadn’t meant to worry his uncle, truly, but the fear of his dreams being crushed was stifling.

“I- I’m fine, Uncle Raj. I’m just…” Soren trailed off, ashamed.

“Afraid?” Soren's eyes widened in shock. To be read so easily... How? “Surely you’re not _scared_ of Grandfather?” His uncle’s smile was meant to be playful, but the mention of Dheginsea caused Soren to stiffen.

“Of course not! I’m not scared of Grandfather… I’m scared of what he’ll say.” The admission had filled his eyes with tears. What if he could never leave Goldoa after asking? What if Grandfather locked him in his room, like Mother did when he wandered too far? He might say all the things Mother said. He’s only five, he’s too small, he’s too frail, he can’t transform…

“Ahh. I understand, little one. If Grandfather says no, it won’t be for forever. Even if he does I’ll sneak you out with me.” Rajaion gave him a cheeky wink, causing Soren to giggle. He pulled his uncle into a tight hug and buried his face into his shoulder. He was still a bit sniffly, but his uncle was seemingly an expert in making him laugh.

“Thank you, Uncle Raj.” Rajaion squeezed him close in turn. He patted Soren on the back and stood back up.

“It's no trouble at all, Soren. Ready?”

“Yes.”

With that, Rajaion motioned for the guards to open the doors. Soren trailed behind his uncle once more and linked their hands, his anxiety clogging his throat with each step. He almost felt as if he was in trouble, though he had yet to do any wrong. He could only hope he would not be punished.

Dheginsea rose as they approached.

“Rajaion. Soren.”

“Father.” Rajaion stood tall in the face of Dheginsea, the oldest being in Tellius. Soren couldn’t muster the same courage. He gripped his uncle’s hand tighter and stared at the ground to avoid his grandfather's questioning gaze.

“To what do I owe this visit today?”

“I’d like to ask something of you. You remember my journey three years ago, cut short?”

“Indeed. You cannot possibly intend on continuing it…” Soren looked up to find his grandfather staring at him. “And with Soren?”

“Yes. I’m sure you’ve noticed he’s very curious, and often wanders too far without permission… Hopefully, joining me will sate some of that curiosity.” Rajaion turned to smile warmly at his nephew.

“I understand your sentiment, my son, but he is far too young. Should he become separated from you, great pain would follow.” Soren felt himself tense with his grandfather’s words. His fears were becoming reality: he would never leave Goldoa, he would be locked in his room, and his mother would only be harsher with him for his foolishness…

“I know, Father. But without this journey, Soren will continue to get in trouble. Almedha worries for him constantly. If he learns to behave now, won’t this journey only help him?” Rajaion’s defense roused Soren from his spiraling thoughts. His uncle made a good point, and he would be nothing but a perfect prince if it meant journeying Tellius.

Dheginsea opened his mouth to speak, then paused. His expression soured for a moment—likely plagued by some terrible image—and Soren finally felt compelled to speak.

“I’ll be good! I just want to go outside Goldoa once! I know we aren’t supposed to, and it’s dangerous, but… I really, really want to… Uncle Rajaion will keep me safe! Like he did before!” Soren only knew from vague stories that Rajaion had saved him once when he was very young, but mentioning it had clearly been a good decision considering Dheginsea's reaction.

His grandfather’s eyebrows raised slightly in what could be considered shock. After a few moments of silence, the lines on his face lessened. Dheginsea had always had a soft spot for him, his very first grandchild.

“Rajaion has always guarded you well. True as that may be, I cannot simply ignore the possibility of harm coming to you both. I trust you understand that.” Dheginsea’s words were firm, but Soren could see that his expression had softened—Dheginsea was attempting to hide a smile. He took his opportunity.

“ _Please_ , Grandfather… I want to see Tellius. I’ll act as a prince of Goldoa should, and I won’t let anyone know who I am. I won’t stray from Uncle Rajaion, not once! I want to make Goldoa proud… and you, too.” Soren looked up with a pleading expression just in time to witness Dheginsea’s marble-carved face turn into the tiniest of smiles, a phenomenon unseen by those outside of the Goldoan royal family. Soren felt his hopes soar—he had made his grandfather smile!

“Soren… You are growing into a fine prince, one that I am proud to call my grandson. You may accompany Rajaion on this journey under two conditions.” Dheginsea’s face had come to resemble a statue’s again, but Soren couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid.

“Yes, Grandfather! I would do anything to go.” Soren truly meant that. He would stay in his room for a week if that’s what it took, though it would hardly be a new reality for him.

“You must not visit Daein. Rajaion, I am certain you agree with my reasoning." After Rajaion's solemn nod, Dheginsea turned to address Soren. "I have discussed it with Lehran, and he agreed that teaching you magic would be in your best interest. I will provide funds to purchase the tomes of beorc nations, and Lehran will be your instructor. This will make Almedha happy as well.”

Rajaion squeezed Soren's hand as he grinned at Dheginsea. “I’m sure of it. I think Soren has the mind and focus for magic too.” Soren felt himself grow warm with his uncle’s praise and he looked away shyly for a moment. Though he was curious as to what made Daein so untouchable, he decided not to question his grandfather's rare display of kindness.

“T-thank you Uncle Rajaion.” Soren steeled himself and met his grandfather’s gaze. “I agree to the conditions, and I will try my hardest to repay your kindness, Grandfather… by becoming a mage worthy of the Goldoan royal family.”

With the promise of a journey and the cultivation of talent, Soren sealed his fate.


	2. we're going under

Soren’s eyes shot open. Sunrise had filled his room with a soft pink glow, and someone, likely a guard, had knocked sharply on his door.

Today was the day.

Today was the day he had waited months for. He understood the need to plan, truly, but he was still a kid: he could only wait so patiently for something he had wanted for most of his life.  Today, Soren and Rajaion would leave Goldoa for the laguz nation of Gallia, and eventually, Crimea, a land of beorc. The night before had been spent going over their false identities, what to do if he was separated from Rajaion, and testing Soren’s skills in survival and direction.

Though he felt confident in his abilities, Soren hoped he would not have to use them. He rose from his bed, calling to whatever member of castle staff awaited behind his door.

“Soren? Soren, dear, I thought you would be up already.” Came the harrying voice of his mother. Soren felt a sigh escape him in disappointment. Whenever his mother assisted him, he would spend hours with her fussing over his hair, his clothes, and any other detail for her to nitpick. He wanted to get to breakfast as quickly as possible, and leave as quickly as possible, but his mother’s appearance had ruined his hopes for the morning.

“Mother, I _am_ awake.” Soren glanced out his window, noting the sun had yet to fully rise. “Earlier than necessary, I think. Are you going to help me get ready?” _Please say no, please say no_.

“No, dear, I am only here to wake you, and speak with you for a moment.” _Yes_! “Ena will be assisting you this morning. I just wanted to tell you I love you, my son, and nothing will ever change that.”

“Yes, I know Mother. You tell me every day... I love you too.” Though Soren was honest in his words, it was hard not to grow exasperated with his mother. Her love could be suffocating at best and guilt-inducing at its worst. Almedha pulled him into a hug.

“My love for you only grows stronger each day, my sweet Soren. Therefore, I must tell you.” Soren resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kept his face carefully blank, feeling her fingers begin to comb through his bedhead. His indifferent façade began to crack as he remembered he would be without her for quite some time.

“I will miss you, Mother.” Soren whispered. He was loath to admit it, but it was true. For all her many flaws, Soren loved his mother, and would miss some (but certainly not all) of her doting tendencies.

“Shh, don’t say that! We still have time, love. I will miss you as well, but you ought to start getting ready… I will leave that to Ena. She’s waiting in the sitting room.” Almedha tilted up his chin and placed a kiss on his forehead, right over the mark that all dragons shared. He felt a pleasant shock go through his system and giggled at the sensation. “I’ll see you at breakfast dear. Be good to your future aunt.”

“I will, Mother. I’ll see you soon.” He squeezed her tightly before she turned to leave, the heavy doors closing for a moment before Ena slipped in, a bundle of plainclothes in one arm and a pair of boots in the other. Strangely enough, she too was dressed rather plainly for someone of her status. Soren elected to ignore this for the moment, simply happy at the sight of her.

“Good morning, Prince Soren.” Ena whispered quickly, giving him a warm smile. Soren returned it but crinkled his nose a bit at the word ‘prince’. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, but Aunt Ena, you don’t have to call me that! I’m going to be your nephew soon.” Soren crossed his arms indignantly. Despite her relation to his uncle, Ena still insisted on using titles to refer to him and his family. She insisted on remaining formal until her marriage to Rajaion. In Soren’s book, she was already his aunt. She had always been there for him just as the other members of his family had.

Ena, well-adjusted to his objections, simply motioned for him to go sit in front of the mirror. Soren frowned at her lack of words but obeyed her wishes and sat atop the cushy stool.

“I already consider you family, Aunt Ena. Can you at least call me Soren in private?” He watched as she laid his outfit neatly on his dresser and set his boots on the floor. She turned to face him, her gaze thoughtful.

“I suppose there’d be no harm in that. There is something I have to tell you though.” Ena gestured for Soren to remove his pajamas so she could dress him.

“Oh. What is it?”  He should’ve expected this—if his valet wasn’t helping him, usually his mother would. Ena was a future princess, not a servant, and her assistance in such a menial task was certainly out of the ordinary. It made sense that she had an ulterior motive on such an important morning.

“I’ll be accompanying you on your journey.” Ena said with a smile, and Soren noticed her carefully watching his expression in the mirror. He gasped, betraying his excitement. He turned to look at his aunt’s actual face as opposed to her reflection.

“Really?” He almost couldn’t believe it. _So that’s why she’s dressed so plain!_ Soren looked up to Ena in the same way he looked up to Rajaion. She was calm, cool, knowledgeable, and kind to everyone around her. Though she was less playful than his uncle, she never failed to make Soren smile in the face of trouble—whether he was confined to his room or there was fish for dinner.

“Yes, really. I managed to convince your uncle and King Dheginsea quite a while ago, but we wanted to keep it a surprise for you.” Ena got up to grab the box of hair tools from Soren’s dresser, pulling out a thin comb to untangle his knotted hair. Soren chose to keep his hair long out of a desire to match his uncle and mother. In fact, his very first gift from his uncle had been a pair of hair clasps, a set of three near identical to the ones Rajaion wore each day. His hair wasn’t long enough to wear all three—only one, but he continued to grow it out in the hopes of wearing the whole set.

“I’m more excited than I thought possible!” Soren exclaimed, his smile still wide as he watched Ena’s careful ministrations in the mirror. Each movement of the comb was gentle yet firm, and she never tugged on his hair enough to cause pain.

“I’m glad you feel that way, Soren. It’s been hard keeping such an exciting secret from you.” Ena giggled. Gathering his hair into one smooth mass, she took one of his beloved clasps and closed it three-quarters up from the end of his hair. “All done. Get your boots on and we’ll head down, alright?”

“Alright.” Soren replied, giving himself a look in the mirror. He wasn’t used to such casual clothes. The closest comparison he had was his nightwear—all he had on was a simple cotton shirt and trousers with a hooded cloak, and a belt with pouches meant for vulneraries and the like. It certainly wasn’t the silks and golden accents he was accustomed to.  He quickly shoved his feet into the leather boots his aunt had given him and smiled up at his aunt.  “Thank you for helping me, Aunt Ena.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s get going, shall we?” Soren stood, wiggled his feet to fit comfortably in his new shoes, and followed Ena down to breakfast.

 

After a light but hearty meal, the royal family had gathered at the gates of Castle Goldoa. The moment Soren had been waiting for had finally arrived—although he was eager to leave, he was considerably less excited to bid the other half of his family goodbye. He would only be gone for a little more than a month (thanks to his uncle’s ability to fly), but a month might as well be forever in his eyes. Soren had yet to go a day without his mother’s hugs and kisses, Uncle Kurth’s laughter and smiles, and his grandfather’s firm yet gentle words. Even when he was punished for his misbehavior, he had dinner with his family every night without fail. He supposed that is what he would miss the most on this trip: the ability to enjoy his entire family’s company.

At this point, Almedha’s eyes had filled with tears. At the sight of her poignantly dabbing them away with her handkerchief, Soren felt his own eyes begin to water.

“Mother…” he croaked, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“My son, oh my beloved son… My darling baby boy. You will be good for me and your grandfather, yes?” Almedha cooed, her voice even despite her tears. She cupped Soren’s face in her hands, wiping the tears from his cheeks to soothe him. He let out a shuddering breath before nodding.

“Yes, Mother. Of course. I will be nothing but a perfect prince… for you, for grandfather, and for Goldoa.” _Be strong_ , he thought, swallowing his sorrow. He gave his mother the brightest smile he could.

Almedha could not resist her son’s attempts to console her and let out a small chuckle. “Oh, my Soren… I love you more than words could ever convey. Do have fun on your journey.” Repeating her actions from earlier in the morning, she kissed Soren right over his dragon-mark—which would hold more meaning in his next few weeks than he could ever know.

Soren shuddered at the gesture once more and laughed. “I will Mother! I promise!” he squeezed her tightly before she let him go, and immediately his Uncle Kurthnaga had swept him into his arms, giving him his own tight hug.

“Little Soren… I’m so excited for you. Do bring me back something beorc since I can’t come along, alright?” Kurthnaga teased, giving Soren a gentle pinch on the cheek. He squeaked and batted furiously at his uncle’s hand.

“Uncle Kurth! Stop it! I’m not little, I’m bigger now! And it’s not my fault you’re too busy studying and being all prince-y to come with…” Soren mock whined, earning a light-hearted chuckle from his uncle.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Rajaion will get me something even if you don’t. Once you come back, you’ll have to study and be ‘prince-y’ too, you know.” Kurthnaga pulled away to look at Soren for a moment. “I will miss you, little nephew. Safe journeys.”

“Thank you Uncle Kurth. I’ll miss you too.” Soren admitted, crossing his arms before giving in to yet another hug.

Amidst all the goodbyes being exchanged between himself, Uncle Rajaion and Aunt Ena, Soren’s grandfather had remained silent. His arms were crossed in their usual stony posture, and his face revealed nothing. Despite the mask his grandfather wore, Soren knew Dheginsea would miss not only him, but his future daughter-in-law and eldest son as well. His knitted eyebrows could do little to hide the tenderness in his eyes. Soren considered himself lucky that he was a dragon, and so, could sense such easily hidden emotions. It was thanks to his heritage that he knew just how to break his grandfather’s uncaring façade.

Without warning, Soren rushed away from Kurthnaga to wrap his arms around his grandfather’s legs. Though he couldn’t see Dheginsea’s face, Soren knew that his eyebrows had raised a little in shock: the very same way they had when Soren had made his plea to travel Tellius so many months ago. Dheginsea stiffened for a near imperceptible moment, then leaned down to slowly return his grandson’s embrace.

“Soren… I do not doubt for a moment that you will make me proud on your journey. Remain by Rajaion and Ena’s side, and all will be well. I trust the goddess will keep you safe.” Soren recognized that was as close as his grandfather would get to admitting he would miss him. He pulled away for a moment to grin cheekily.

“I understand, Grandfather… I’ll miss you too. I love you.” Soren’s smile grew even wider when his grandfather’s lips curled into a small smile. _No one else can make him do that_ , he thought, and felt proud to have Dheginsea as his grandfather. His uncle may have been his most obvious role model, but Soren could only ever dream to be as well-respected and beloved as the ancient king of Goldoa.

“I… I love you too, my beloved grandson. I wish you well. Rajaion and Ena, please keep yourselves and Soren from harm.” Dheginsea fixed his gaze squarely on the heirs to Goldoa, his expression serene once more. Soren’s desire to be a responsible and respectable prince of Goldoa only grew stronger in that moment. He knew just how rare his grandfather’s praise and displays of affection were, and he would regard those words as a gift unparalleled for the rest of his life.

Rajaion nodded to Dheginsea and placed his hand on Soren’s shoulder. “That’s our cue to leave. Let’s get going.” With that, the crown prince stepped a few feet away from his family to transform. In a flash of light, Rajaion’s beorc-like form had been replaced with that of the mighty black dragon. Rajaion was already so tall, but in his true form, he was a mountain compared to Soren. _I might as well be an anthill_ , he thought. His mouth dropped agape at the massive wings and dark scales that glittered in the morning sun.

“Come, Prince Soren. We need to make haste.” Ena said, taking Soren by the hand before boosting him atop his uncle’s back.

“Goodbye to you all!” Soren cried, waving to his three family members. Ena wrapped her arms around his waist after bidding everyone goodbye as well, and with a deafening roar, Rajaion took to the skies. Their journey had finally begun.

 

“ _We’re flying over Gallia now. We have been for quite a while, but I wanted to let you rest_.”

Rajaion’s words entered Soren’s mind, and he yawned before peeking at the ground below him. They certainly were! Goldoa was home to little else but volcanic regions and open plains. He had never seen anything quite like the land below, which was a never-ending stretch of lush trees and other plant life.

After a few hours of flying, Soren had dozed off a bit before Rajaion had awakened him. He had kept himself up for quite some time last night out of sheer excitement and watching the clouds around them had caused him to fall asleep in his aunt’s arms. Soren rubbed his eyes and stretched as much as he could while midair, and in an instant his sleepiness disappeared when remembered he would explore the lands below.

“When are we landing, Uncle Rajaion?” Soren asked, eager to see Gallia for himself.

“ _As soon as I see a village in the distance, we’ll land. We don’t want any Gallians seeing me transform, but the forests of Gallia are notoriously difficult to navigate, so we’ll land as close as possible_.” Rajaion let out a deep groan before he resumed speaking. “ _Flying horizontally like this hurts my back as well, so I’m eager to rest for the night. It won’t be long_.”

With that, Soren turned his gaze to the sky. The afternoon sun had begun to set, forming a perfect half circle on the horizon. He was sure nothing could compare to the beauty of his homeland, but Gallia was certainly pretty from above. _And humid_ , he thought, tugging at the cotton cloak wrapped around his shoulders. His uncle had warned that Gallia was a very muggy country, but Soren hadn’t experienced much outside of the temperate climate of Goldoa’s capital. His clothing sticking to his skin was certainly a new sensation.

Rajaion finally began his descent into Gallia’s forests. Soren could make out tiny dots from afar, and it was likely one of the villages his uncle had mentioned earlier. Butterflies filled his chest. They were in Gallia! His dreams were finally coming true, and as Rajaion began to hover slowly above the ground to soften their landing, Soren felt as if he could burst.

“We’re here.” Ena said, sliding off her fiancé’s back to assist Soren to the ground. As soon as his feet touched, he gasped a little. Trees surrounded them completely, with vines and a wide variety of foliage springing up from every corner. Moss covered every stone and little wildflowers dotted the grass, giving Soren the impression he was in a fable. He had never seen anywhere quite like Gallia and had spent his life confined to the walls of Castle Goldoa. To see so many trees in one place was incredible.

“Woah…” he whispered, taking in every detail in sight. He felt an urge to commit everything he saw to memory, as he didn’t know when or even _if_ he could leave Goldoa again. His uncle interrupted his gawking by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“’Woah’ indeed, little one. Gallia is beautiful, but we need to start heading towards the village before night falls. The forest is difficult enough to navigate in daylight, let alone in the darkness.” With that, Rajaion pulled his hood over his face, and motioned for his fiancé and nephew to do the same. “Let’s go.”

 

Night had finally fallen by the time they had reached the village, and Soren felt his fatigue begin to set in. The village was poorly lit, with a few torches here and there that cast a faint yellow glow on the dirt roads. Though beorc flitted about here and there, ambling off to their homes, it was a little _too_ quiet, even for a tiny village at night. _Maybe everyone’s gone to bed,_ Soren thought, trying to dispel his worries. For a reason he couldn’t place, he felt uneasy.

Unfortunately, he had good reason to be afraid.

“Stay close to me, Soren.” Rajaion said sternly, grabbing him by the shoulders to bring him near. “I sense something… disturbing.” Soren nodded in acknowledgement. Something about the air seemed tense, and the villagers’ lack of chatter made the atmosphere all the more sinister.

A scream pierced the air, and in a moment, the once sparsely populated streets were filled with people. Men brandishing daggers had begun to raid homes and attack villagers. Instantly Soren turned to reach for his aunt or uncle, but in the fray, they had all but disappeared.

“Uncle Raj! Aunt Ena!” he cried but heard no response. People brushed past him, others shoving in a desperate bid to escape, and tears sprung to his eyes. He had gotten separated, just as he had feared, and-

Soren felt a sharp kick land on his back, his face hitting the dirt. _Oh goddess, help me…!_ he thought, letting out a sob. In that moment, he could only think to run. Without any regard for his surroundings, he scrambled to his feet and dove into the forest beyond the village. Fearing for his life had erased any worries of his missing aunt or uncle. Soren ran and ran until he could no longer feel his legs and when he was finally certain no one had followed him, he turned to look behind him. He couldn’t spot the lights of the village in the distance. Just how far had he run? The burning in his chest and legs were his only indicator, and he felt tired, so very tired... The only thing he could think of was sleep, and after dragging himself to the bend of a tree’s roots, he allowed it to take him.

 

Soren peeled his eyes open slowly, the light of dawn burning his eyelids and his sweat sticking to his skin. He felt incredibly sore, and finally the reality of his situation dawned on him.

He was lost. Without his uncle or his aunt to guide him, Soren had no idea how he would find his way back to the village. In his desperate gambit to survive, he had neglected to check his compass, and hadn’t the slightest clue which direction the beorc village was. He was stranded.

Alone.

Soren’s panic was interrupted by the crackling of leaves, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a large creature moving through the underbrush. His breath hitched in fear for a moment, but he calmed down. _Maybe it’s one of the beast tribe_ , he thought. _They could help me find my way back._

Soren slowly stood to his feet and moved closer to the large creature. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was likely a tiger laguz, and felt a sigh of relief escape him.

“Hello, my name is Soren… I’m lost. Could you help me?”

The laguz sniffed the air for a moment before letting out a low growl. It narrowed its gaze at him, an expression near disgust, before walking off as if it hadn’t seen him. Soren felt his hopes begin to sink.

“E… excuse me? Please? I need help!” he pleaded, but the laguz only continued to ignore him. What had he done? He was very polite, but… it was almost as if the laguz had realized something about him it didn’t like. Fear grasped at his heart once more, and he felt truly alone. Was his existence offensive to it? Was it because he was a dragon? His grandfather hadn’t said anything about the beast laguz hating dragons. He thought they only had to hide because they were royalty…

Instead of wallowing in his despair, Soren decided to try to find the village again. He couldn’t have run _too_ far, and hiding wouldn’t help his family find him if they were flying overhead. He decided to follow in the direction the tiger had traveled. The tiger probably would lead him to another village, possibly one filled with laguz. He could only hope they wouldn’t treat him with the same scorn as the one he encountered earlier.

 

Unfortunately, his hopes were reduced to ash. Each beast laguz Soren saw in his journeys gave him the same look: one that decried his very existence. Afterwards, they would turn away, ignoring his words as if they had never seen him to begin with. Each encounter left him feeling more alienated than the last. What had he done to deserve their hatred? What was wrong with him? Why were they so cold?

After being ignored for the fifth time by a cat laguz, Soren reached a definite conclusion. They did not hate him. To them, he did not exist, and was not worth their time nor their acknowledgement.

It was not hatred.

It was denial.

To be so plainly ignored and neglected stung far more than all the pain Soren had experienced in his life. His hours and hours of clambering through the jungle only stoked the flames of his growing anger. They were all the same. The beast laguz were heinous, to neglect a child for nothing more than existing. _It must be because I am a dragon_ , he thought, pulling at the vines that blocked his path. _What else could it be?_

After tearing the foliage from his way, Soren felt his heart soar. He had discovered a trail. Though nearly invisible, the thinness of the grass implied it was well traveled compared to the thick underbrush he had come from. He could find a village!

The sun had begun to sink below the horizon, and Soren was determined to reach civilization before nightfall. His feet were incredibly sore, his face was covered in dirt and he was _very_ hungry. He had already finished the small number of herbs and water he had carried along with him, and his stomach only served as another painful reminder that he had been lost. He looked up at the skies, painted pink and orange from the colors of sunset, and sighed. He hoped his uncle and aunt would find him soon. He hated that he had failed the one ultimatum his grandfather had given him: do not leave your family. The world was far more confusing and crueler than Soren had ever thought it to be, and he began to understand why Dheginsea had been tentative to allow him to leave.

Just as darkness began to tinge the sky, Soren saw lights in the darkness. The village! The mere sight of it had him running, his tiredness forgotten amidst his excitement. Hopefully it was a beorc village, and they would take him in and allow him to eat, and rest… He wasn’t sure how much more cruelty he could endure. His expectations lifted his feet on their own, and it was a few minutes before reaching the village.

As he drew near, he spotted a beorc woman tending to some laundry she had hung on a line. He approached her, but her gaze remained glued to his forehead.

“That mark… devil child! Begone! Away with you!” she shouted, picking up a stone. Soren recognized her intentions almost immediately, and he hollered in fear. He dodged her throw, and she called to her family, likely to help her in driving him away.

 _It_ is _because I am a dragon! What is wrong with Gallians?!_ He realized, hearing the shouting of villagers amassing to shove him out. Well-aimed stones and sticks pelted his back, and he cried out, running back to the safety of the forest.

“That’s right, you little animal! Stay out!”

“Bringer of plague, omen of death! Never return here!”

“Keep your devilry out of our village!”

Tears welled in Soren’s eyes again, and he ran into the forest until he could no longer hear their insults or feel the sting of their crude weapons. He found an oak tree, with a hollow near the roots, and curled into it. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could pretend it was his mother’s embrace.

“Goddess, _why_?!” he cried, snot running down his face and tears staining his cloak. He would never understand these people. They were so _cruel_ … The beast laguz, the beorc, and all for what? Some mark on his face? His mother had told him it was a symbol of his heritage. Something to be _proud_ of. But from the moment he had arrived in Gallia, its citizens had proved her wrong. He was treated as if his heritage was a sin. He was an animal, below any beorc or laguz, a devil. A “bringer of plague”.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Soren tried to sleep. He imagined he was back in Goldoa, his mother’s arms around him, singing a lullaby. _I wish I had never left_ , he thought sleepily. _There is nothing but pain and hatred outside of Goldoa…_ _I want to go home…_

His exhaustion caught up to him once more, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

“Hey… heeey… Are you alive?”

Instead of the sun’s rays rudely awakening him, Soren awoke to the sound of another’s voice. He cracked open his eyes and looked up to see a boy.

The boy couldn’t have been much younger than him. There was a gentle concern in his deep blue eyes, but his brows relaxed as he realized he wasn’t looking at a corpse. At Soren’s lack of reply, he leaned down to poke the prince’s cheek, causing him to groan.

“Please don’t hit me… I won’t go into your village…” he whined but couldn’t find it in himself to run away. He was so hungry and exhausted, and felt as if he couldn’t move.

“Hit you? Why would I hit you? Are you okay? I wouldn’t hurt you. You already look hurt.” The boy chattered, giving Soren no time to answer his seemingly endless questions. He held out a hand to him, a concerned frown on his face.

“I’m Ike. My mother can help you feel better, so why don’t you come to my house?” Soren was stunned by his offer. This boy must have been free of the bigotry that motivated his fellow villager’s actions, yet Soren still felt wary. What if it was a trick? A trick to lure him there, only to be beaten and yelled at again?

“I… I don’t know. You aren’t tricking me, are you?” he asked, looking at Ike’s outstretched hand with suspicion. Ike only laughed.

“Why would I do that? I already told you, I’m not going to hurt you!” Ike shook his hand in a bid to get Soren to take it. “Come on! I promise my parents are nice. I have a little sister too. She can be annoying but she’s nice. Oh, what’s your name?”

 _He seems nice enough… though he has little room to say what is and isn’t annoying._ Soren shakily took Ike’s hand and stood.

“Soren. My name is Soren.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! Finals week is coming up and I've been bogged down with exams. I doooo get a whole month off in between semesters so hopefully the wait for next chapter won't be quite as long! Things should also get more interesting from here. Ike showed up like I promised!  
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and kind comments! Each one I got motivated me to write more, and I'm super glad I have an audience for this fic! I didn't know so many people wanted a Goldoan Prince AU... but I hope you all enjoy the direction I'm taking this fic, and thank you again for waiting so patiently <3  
> Have a nice day!


	3. pull me out, take me under

“Soren, huh? I’ve never heard that name before. But I’ve never left the village before, either.”

_Oh…_ Soren thought. _He’s just like me, in a way._ Once he was standing, he tried to take his hand away from Ike, but the boy refused to let go. Soren chose to ignore it for the moment.

“Oh, you should probably put your hood up. People might be freaked out by all your bruises and stuff. I’ll lead you back to my house.” Ike tugged on Soren’s arm before he began to lead him through the forest. After a few moments of walking, the boy crouched down to pick a large stick off the ground. “I was going to play swords until I saw you. Where are you from, anyhow?”

Soren’s brow furrowed for a moment. What should he tell him? Would Ike turn on him once he realized he was a dragon? He and his family had hidden their identities for a reason. Perhaps it was best to tell him a half-truth.

“I’m from the south… very far from here.” He reluctantly admitted, stumbling over a stray branch. Hopefully that would sate Ike. It wasn’t necessarily a _lie_ , but he knew nothing about this boy. He had been a stranger two minutes ago, and they certainly weren’t friends. He had no real reason to fully trust him yet.

“The south, huh? Well, I haven’t been very far. My dad says I’m too little to go anywhere yet.” Ike pouted, but it quickly turned into a smile. “It’s neat meeting someone from a different place! Plus, you’re probably my age. I just turned five.” Ike turned back around, pulling at vines and leaves to clear their path.

“Ah… I turned six this past spring.”

“Dang, you’re older than me. You look younger though.”

That put a frown on Soren’s face. His mother told him that dragons age very slowly, and one day it would appear as if he stopped aging altogether. _Hopefully I at least look as old as Uncle Rajaion… Uncle Kurth looks so young, but he’s well over a hundred._

“Okay, we’re almost here.” Ike stopped walking, peering out at the beaten trail that led to the village. “It’s really early, and pretty much no one is up but me and the farmers. If we see anybody just try and act normal, alright?”  
Soren nodded and allowed Ike to keep tugging him along by hand. The low-hanging sun captured the glimmer of the morning fog, and the land was eerily quiet. Soren _really_ hoped they weren’t spotted. He had become far too accustomed to the rising feeling of anxiety of his gut. If Ike was to be trusted, that feeling would hopefully disappear.

After a few minutes of briskly walking through the fog, Ike stopped in front of a house that was near opposite to the other homes in the village. It almost looked to be a fort in comparison, albeit a very small one. It was made of stone and even had an oddly-shaped second story to it.

“This is my house.” Ike reached for the unpolished doorknob and turned it. “Hopefully my mom is awake, so she can help you fast.”

The door swung open to reveal a woman with the same deep blue hair sliding on a pair of shoes. She looked up at the sound of their unannounced entrance and gasped with relief.

“Oh, my son.” She cried, leaning down to wrap Ike in her arms. “Why did you disappear like that? You know you shouldn’t go outside without permission. What if you had been hurt?”

“Mother, mother, I know. I had a good reason.” Ike said, pulling away from her embrace to point at Soren. “He’s hurt. He needs your help, really bad.”

The woman stood, suddenly noticing Soren and taking note of the bruises and cuts that littered his arms and legs. He removed his hood and she gasped. Whether it was due to his injuries, his dragon-mark, or both, he had no idea. _I can only pray it’s just my wounds…_

“Oh, poor child… Come with me right away. I’ll help you feel better.” She took Soren by the hand with a gentleness Soren thought to be divine and followed her as she led him to their kitchen, with Ike not far behind. “Ike, go wake up your father and have him bring me my staff and a wet rag.”

“Okay, Mother.” Ike turned around at her command and disappeared. She pulled out a chair for Soren from their table and began to gently roll up his sleeves and pants to better assess his wounds.

Soren began to shake. Would she hit him? Poke at his bruises, stab at his cuts? Would she pretend to be kind until Ike came back, only to jab at his wounds and call him an animal? Would she laugh at him before she and her family drove him away?

“What is your name, my dear?” Ike’s mother asked, kneeling on the floor beside him with concern in her eyes. _Ike certainly looks like her_ , he thought, but could not find it in himself to answer her question. He gripped the sides of the chair he was sitting on as if the sensation would bring him out of a terrible dream, and a sorrowful frown crossed her face. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I swear to the goddess.”

_The goddess…_ Her words brought Soren back to Goldoa for a moment. His education had started with the teachings of Ashera, and he knew that to swear by her this woman must be telling the truth. Soren forced himself to relax for a moment, trying to draw similarities between her and his own mother to calm himself. He finally spoke.

“S-Soren… my name is Soren…”

“Soren… what a fine name. My name is Elena.” She smiled up at him in such a way that he could cry. Her presence was so calming and pure that likening her to Almedha was effortless.

Their introductions were interrupted by a mountain of a man that could only be Ike’s father entering the kitchen. “Elena, what is this Ike’s telling me about an injured boy? Is he—”

Ike’s father stopped to look at Soren, his eyes practically glued to his forehead. He flinched under his stare, but the man did not raise his hand to strike. He simply turned to his wife, handing her the goods she had asked for, and moved to stand beside her.

“His name is Soren.” Elena looked up at her husband before running the wet cloth over Soren’s dirty limbs and cuts. He was silent for a moment, lost in thought, before he looked back at Soren.

“My name is Greil, I’m Ike’s father. He tells me that he found you in the forest. What happened to you?”

_What happened to me…?_ Could he ever really explain it to someone? He was attacked, plain and simple, but the impression it had left on him could not be so easily summarized. His entire worldview had changed over the span of two days. Soren knew for a fact that he couldn’t discuss what had happened to him in full detail, not without breaking down entirely. He was tired of crying. He was tired of being in pain, of being hungry, of being thirsty… but most of all questioning why he was so vile in the eyes of nearly every Gallian he had met.

Greil was expecting an answer though. His expression was expectant in the same way his uncle’s was when he asked him an important question, and Soren forced himself to answer.

“I… I was attacked…”

“That much is obvious, my boy. What attacked you?” Greil’s eyebrows, which Soren had thought to already be pinched in concern, somehow drew even closer to his eyes.

“The villagers… t-they called me an _animal_ … a devil… all because of this mark on my forehead.” Soren began to cry, hiccupping on his words as he remembered what occurred last night. He buried his face in his hands, once more hoping for this all to be a horrific nightmare he would wake up from at any second. He squeezed the balls of his hands into his eyes. “They threw rocks and sticks and hit me and… and… they drove me from the village.” He knew he couldn’t speak of it without crying, but Greil… he couldn’t ignore the husband of a woman who had only helped him so far.

“Soren, dear, stop that… I promise that you are alright now. We won’t let those terrible people hurt you ever again.” Elena pulled Soren’s hands away from his face, tilting her own to look into his teary eyes. He tentatively opened them to look at her, still sniffling.

“You promise?” he whimpered, more tears threatening to spill over.

“I promise. My husband does as well. Ike and Mist will also keep you from harm.” Elena gave him an encouraging smile before wiping away his tears. “Now, I’ll heal you up and then you can rest here as long as you’d like. Are you hungry?”

Soren sniffed one last time before nodding.

“Alright, dear. Greil, please get some water for him. I’ll help you with breakfast in a moment.”

Greil only nodded, his gaze lingering on Soren with unease in his eyes before complying with his wife’s request.

Though he no longer felt a need to sob aloud, tears continued to stream down his face as Elena began to wave the glowing staff over his cuts. She did not ask him to stop crying, and for that, Soren was grateful. His mind refused to stop replaying last night’s horrors—and the scorn and pure hatred in those people’s face as they hurt him for something he could not control. _I just want to go home. I just want to go home._

Just as Elena finished sealing the last of his cuts with the dull thrum of healing magic, Ike peeked into the kitchen, accompanied by a young girl Soren had yet to meet. He could only assume she was Mist; the girl Elena had mentioned earlier, and the sister Ike had called “annoying”.

Just as Soren had noticed them, Greil brushed past his children with the mug of water Elena had asked for. “Ike, introduce your sister to your new friend.”

Ike tugged on his sister’s arm to get her to walk over to the table. It seemed to Soren that Ike tended to lead others around with physical signs rather than use words. As the two approached, Soren tried his best to keep his tears at bay, rubbing his dirty sleeves across his face.

“Soren, this is my little sister Mist. Mist, this is Soren. I found him outside.” Ike looked down at his sister, likely gauging her reaction to having a stranger in their house. _A beat-up and starving one at that_.

“Why are you hurt?” she asked in the direct language of a toddler. Perhaps to save Soren the pain of thinking about it all over again, Elena waved Mist away to sit at the other side of the table.

“Mist, Soren is very hungry and tired. You can ask him again when he’s feeling better, alright?” Elena turned to accept a mug of water from her husband, and handed it to Soren, who anxiously took it and began to chug it down. Elena did not chastise him for what would be improper manners at home, and merely moved his seat to properly face the rounded table.

Ike took a seat next to Soren, propping his elbows up on the table. “Woah, you sure are thirsty.”

Soren chose not to answer him, realizing that drinking his water at such inane speeds was rather un-princelike of him. He started to take slower sips, lowering his eyes into the mug. What could he say? Telling Ike’s parents of his struggle last night was hard enough, but speaking of the day before, running out of what water and “food” he had? The beast laguz and their hatred?

Soren’s stomach took that moment to growl painfully loud.

“…And hungry too!” Ike chuckled, his cheeks squished between his palms. He looked rather silly like that, and it brought the tiniest of smiles to Soren’s face.

“Yes.” Soren could at least manage that. He finished off the mug of water and set it down, looking past Ike at the two adults bustling away. Elena had gone into the kitchen proper to help Greil with making breakfast, and Soren could see the two preparing bread and what looked to be porridge. Though he was normally a very picky eater, a single day without food had left him eager for this breakfast, regardless of its contents.

Ike gently nudged Soren’s arm. “Will you tell me about where you’re from? Is it different in the south? I’ve never seen anyone who looks like you anyways. Are you even from Gallia?”

Soren cringed with every question from Ike’s mouth. Should he tell Ike the truth _now_? Would he be disgusted by him? Even though telling the truth seemed daunting, he didn’t want to lie to Ike. The beorc had welcomed him into his home, relieved him of his wounds, and was preparing to feed him. Although that was the work of Ike’s parents, he still felt most indebted to Ike—he had been the very first to greet him with kindness rather than violence. He felt compelled to be fully honest this time around.

“No… I’m not from Gallia. I’m from a very different country.”

“Ohh. What country?”

“A place called Goldoa.”

With that admission, a loud clatter was heard across the room. Soren leaned around Ike to see Greil bent over, picking up the pieces of a now-shattered mug of water. Elena quickly appeared at his side to assist him, and as she did so, Greil whispered into her ear. She went rigid.

Fear stabbed at Soren’s chest, but Ike was quick to distract him by grabbing his hands.

“Woahhh! My dad told me that place is filled with dragons! Are _you_ a dragon? I’ve never met a dragon before!” Ike’s excitement was clear not only in his words, in the wideness of his eyes and smile. “You’ve gotta be a dragon, right? That’s really cool!”

With Ike so close, Soren quickly became uncomfortable and inched away from him. “Um… yes… don’t tell anyone.” He whispered, hoping Elena and Greil wouldn’t overhear _that_ part. Ike made a shushing motion over his mouth and nodded. He turned to his sister (whom Soren had quite honestly forgotten about) and repeated the gesture, which she mirrored with a smile. Soren exhaled in relief. He was certain Ike’s parents would question him about his origins later, but he would cross that bridge when it came to him.

“Breakfast is ready, my dears.” Came the call of Elena’s gentle voice as she neared the table. Once Soren caught sight of the food, all his thoughts about his heritage disappeared, and he could only think of just how lucky he truly was.

 

“Ike, Mist, go tidy your room. Your mother and I need to speak with Soren for a moment.” Greil commanded as he started to clear the dishes.

“Aww, that’s not fair. Mist is so little she can’t put away most of her things.” Despite his protests, Ike hopped down from his chair.

“Don’t complain, Ike, just do it.”

Ike took his sister by the hand and lead her towards their room. Soren tried to shrink into the chair in an attempt to make himself invisible. He knew what was coming—the questions, the pain, and the loneliness. Once Ike’s parents became certain of his lineage, he would be thrown out, lost to the wilderness once more. He winced as he imagined their once kind words twisting into the abusive ones of the other villagers.

“Soren, dear, there’s no reason to be afraid. We want to help you.” Though Elena’s words reached his ears, they did not reach his heart. He couldn’t help being afraid. He was one dragon in the midst of dozens of beorc: an outsider, a stranger, a _monster_. The few encounters he had had with non-dragons so far had all ended the same, and though this one had a far better beginning, Soren refused to allow himself to hope for something different.

“We want to help find your family, son.” Greil kneeled next to Soren, tilting his chin to meet the man’s steely gaze. “And if you don’t have one, we’d be happy to be yours.”

That admission took some of the pressure off Soren’s chest. They would take him in? Surely not if they knew he was a dragon. Surely not if they knew he wasn’t one of them. _Surely not with this horrible mark on my forehead._

“Would you tell us about where you live? From what we heard you tell Ike, it sounds like you come from Goldoa… Is that right?” Elena also kneeled next to Soren, taking his hands in hers and rubbing them to soothe him. He let out a tiny ‘yes’, gluing his eyes to Elena’s hands.

“Ah,” Greil exhaled in a mighty sigh. “It appears that you are precisely who I thought you to be…”

“What?” Soren asked suddenly. “Who do you think I am? How do you know?”

“You must be Prince Soren… son of King Ashnard of Daein, and Princess Almedha of Goldoa.”

His mouth agape, the young prince could only nod. How did Greil know? How did he know the name of his father, when Soren didn’t know who he was? Who was Greil?

“You see, I used to be very close to the king of Daein. Professionally, that is.” Greil let out a dull, rueful laugh. “He had one child with the Goldoan princess, and though I only caught glimpses of her, you look exactly like her. I would have thought you dead had I not caught word of her escape.”

“Escape…? I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” With each word that came out of Greil’s mouth, Soren found himself becoming more and more confused. _I didn’t know my father’s name… nor that he was a king of a beorc country… am I… am I even a dragon? Is that why I can’t transform?_

“…I’ve said too much. However, who did you come here with, Prince Soren? How did you arrive in Gallia?”

Soren did his best to push away his jumbled thoughts to answer Ike’s father. “My Uncle Rajaion and Aunt Ena brought me here… I wanted to see the rest of Tellius. We were going to Crimea to get some beorc tomes so I could learn magic. We stopped here so I could see everything else… after we went to Crimea, we were going to go back home.”

“Well, Soren, we will take care of you until your aunt and uncle find you. They’re dragon laguz, yes? I have no doubt they’ll be able to find you. Greil and I will keep you safe.” Elena smiled at Soren, and the boy suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug and began to cry.

“Oh, thank you, thank you so much Mrs. Elena…” he sobbed.

“It’s no trouble at all, love. You can stay as long as you need.” Elena began to comb her fingers through his knotted hair, and Soren could only think of his own mother, his homeland, and everything he had almost lost.

 

Soren decided to spend the rest of the day with Ike and Mist. As soon as he had gotten all his tears out of his system, Ike had insisted on showing him around their home, despite its size. Mist mostly toddled around behind them, occasionally tugging on Soren’s sleeves when she wanted to show him a specific object, such as a broom or a raggedy doll she kept by her bed. For all its plainness, Soren found their home fascinating. Spending time with the two had been a great distraction from what weighed on his mind.

He knew that the true reason he wanted to leave Goldoa was because he longed for something, _anything_ different. Though he loved his family, his day to day was much of the same. Basic lessons in arithmetic, language and history, and the occasional time spent in the castle gardens. Ike’s tiny little home was in stark contrast to his own, and Soren took every moment to appreciate the few precious moments he spent free from not only the monotony of his days, but the newfound prison his thoughts had become.

When Ike had finally finished his tour of their little cottage, he turned to Soren with his hands on his hips in a display of pride. “So? What do you think? It’s no castle, but I really like my house.”

“Me too! Me too!” chimed Mist, eager to hear Soren’s approval. She took his sleeve in her hands again, gingerly, as she was well aware of the injuries that lied beneath his bandages.

“I like it… I like it a lot.” Ike and Mist broke out into smiles that Soren couldn’t help but return.

“I’m glad you like it. I wish we could go play outside though…” Ike pouted a little.

“Oh. Yes…”

Elena suddenly ducked in from the staircase to the bedrooms. “Soren? Soren, would you come here for a moment? I think I’ve found some of Ike’s old clothes that will fit you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Elena.” Though he would certainly survive in his tattered clothes, Soren wouldn’t object to her kindness. Denying her offer would only seem rude.

“It’s no trouble at all, love. In a few hours Greil and I will make lunch for you three, so until then, feel free to do what you wish. I would stay close to our home however.”

“I understand.”

“Hey, let’s play hide and seek!” Ike interjected, tugging on Soren’s sleeve. “After that, maybe Dad can take us out back and show us how he sharpens his weapons!”

Once those words passed from Ike’s lips, Elena appeared and fixed her son with a steady glare.

“Or… not…”

“Yay! Hide and seek! Hide and seek!” chanted Mist, who jumped up and down with no acknowledgment of her mother’s sternness towards Ike. Briefly Soren wondered how they could play a game like hide and seek in such a small house but shrugged it off. If Ike could make the best of his circumstances, certainly he could do the same.

 

Night had come, and Ike and Soren were huddled together in the doorway outside Ike’s house. No matter where he was, it seemed, the night sky would remain a beautiful constant. The two had spent the past few hours in this very spot, Soren with his hood over his head, and Ike leaned back casually with his palms dug into the dirt to support him. Ike had told Soren everything he knew about Gallia, his family, the villagers, and every little detail he had seen in the forests. Now, Ike was asking Soren to return the favor, but all he could do was stare into the night sky.

“Has your mother ever told you what the stars are supposed to be?” Soren said, his stare fixed on the pinpricks of lights above.

“No. What are they?”

“Well, I don’t think it’s true, really. But they say that stars are little bits of the goddess’s love, trickling down to us from the fabric of the universe…”

“Sounds corny. Who’s ‘they’?”

Soren chuckled. “Religious people. It sounds pretty, but it’s a little out there.”

“I’ll say.” Ike snorts, his nose crinkling as Soren turns to look at him. “Can you talk about Goldoa now?”

“I was getting there.” Soren thought back to how he had started this story. “My Uncle Lehran told me that. I don’t think he fully believed it either, but… I want to know what the stars _really_ are.”

“Woah… Who else is in your family?” Ike’s face showed genuine interest, and the prince felt inclined to continue his pattern of honesty with the other boy.

“My mother’s name is Almedha. I have two blood uncles, Rajaion and Kurthnaga, and my grandfather is the black dragon king Dheginsea. I don’t have any siblings, and my Uncle Lehran is technically a close family friend.” He poked at a pebble by his sandal absent-mindedly.

“Wait… _Dheginsea_? As in one of Ashera’s three heroes?!”

“Ah… yes?”

“Soren! What the heck, you mention being related to a legend so casually! He’s older most of Tellius!”

Ike was right. Soren had nearly forgotten that his grandfather was treated as somewhat of a myth across Tellius, especially considering Goldoa’s policies with the rest of the continent. It was likely that no beorc knew how truly old a dragon laguz could live to be, or that his grandfather still walked the same lands. He suddenly felt sheepish.

“…You’re right about that. I don’t really think of him as a legend though. To me, he’s just my grandfather… but he can be pretty scary. He’s secretly a real softie.”

With his eyes lidded and eyebrows raised, Ike leaned in towards him. “Saying something like that… you’re nuts.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Anyways… what does Goldoa look like? Do you have a lot of forests, like Gallia?” Ike leaned back on his palms again, his eyes locked onto the sky once more.

“No, we mostly have plains and mountains. There are some volcanic regions, but… not many. I haven’t seen much of my homeland, however.” Soren could thank his mother for that. The few times he had slipped outside of his guard’s sight, he was punished for it. He had never left the castle, yet his mother still felt a need to punish him. To _baby_ him. No doubt she would only grow stricter if she learned that he had become separated from his aunt and uncle on this trip…

“Huh?! How come? My dad takes me into the forest sometimes. Were you not allowed outside?”

“No, I… I couldn’t leave the castle grounds until this trip. I would come close to sneaking out, but my mother caught me every time.” Soren’s happiness at sharing his day so carefreely with Ike melted away. Even after he returned home, punishment and rigorous lessons certainly awaited him. The thought was sobering.

Ike’s face fell. “Ohhh… that stinks. Is your mother—"

Ike was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind him.

 “Alright, you two. Off to bed with you.” Came the sweet voice of Ike’s mother, who peered down at them with a gentle smile on her lips.  
“Aww, but Mother… I wanted to ask Soren more about Goldoa.” Ike pouted, a trend Soren had noticed throughout the day. Though it always earned a giggle or a grin from one of his parents, Ike usually failed to turn things his way.

“You can talk to him more tomorrow. Now, let’s head upstairs.”

After following the two to Ike and Mist’s room, Soren crawled into Ike’s bed with his brow furrowed. Whether his family found him or not, he would suffer, whether it be by their absence or oppressive presence. He wouldn’t allowed to leave Goldoa ever again, and his mother would lord this incident for the rest of his life.

_At least I have Ike for now,_ Soren thought as he began to drift off. _At least I have Ike._

 

Soren awoke to the sound of an unmistakable roar.

“By the goddess?! A dragon?!”

“Rajaion, _stop_!” That had to be his aunt.

He sat straight up from Ike’s bed, climbing over the sleeping boy who had barely woken up as well. Ike groaned and asked what was happening, but Soren had no time to indulge in his questions or even with slipping on his boots. He rushed down the stairs and to head outside quickly, with Ike eventually following him.

His uncle. His uncle was finally here, and he was losing his temper. He forced the door open to find Ena holding back an enraged Rajaion, back in beorc-like form, snarling and shouting at Ike’s father.  
“ _Where’s my nephew_?!” he roared, and Soren shoved his way past Greil into Rajaion’s view.

“Uncle Rajaion! Uncle Rajaion, please calm down, I’m fine!” he cried, holding his arms out as if to block Rajaion from Greil’s path. “These people have been very nice to me! Please calm down...”

At the sight of Soren, Rajaion’s anger visibly faded. His eyes started to fill with tears almost immediately, and he pushed past Ena to lift Soren in his arms. His arms were as tight as they possibly could be around him, and Soren nuzzled himself into his uncle’s shoulder.

“Soren, oh Soren. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you… Soren…” Rajaion’s voice cracked on his name, and he silently sobbed. Ena also moved to wrap her arms around him, sniffling softly, and Soren could feel their emotions affecting him as well.

“I was… so scared… the humans and the beasts were _so_ mean to me… the beasts ignored me and left me to starve, and the humans threw rocks and sticks at me… they called me such terrible things. Only Ike was nice to me. H-how did you find me?”

It was Ena’s turn to speak. “Dragons are very sensitive to the presence of our kind… We had to fly all over Gallia to find you. Why didn’t you stay in one place?”

“Oh… I’m so sorry, I was scared and…” Soren rubbed his teary face into his aunt and uncle’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you f-found me.”

“We are too, my love.” Ena whispered.

Rajaion released Soren from his arms and assessed Ike’s family, which had fully gathered amidst all the commotion. He looked to Greil. “I assume you are the one called Ike?”

“Actually, no. That would be my son here…” Greil motioned towards the boy, who had hidden behind his mother’s skirt. His expression was both fearful and curious. “Don’t be shy, Ike.”

Ike stepped forward, walking to where Rajaion could fully see him. “Hello.”

Rajaion smiled warmly and kneeled to Ike’s height. “Hello. Soren tells me you helped him when no one else would… Is that true?”

“Uh huh…” Ike said, his eyes darting to meet Soren’s. “He was really hurt when I found him.”

“Is that so… I truly appreciate what you have done for him. I’m sorry for yelling at your father.” Rajaion looked to the man, his gaze apologetic. Greil only nodded in understanding. Soren was grateful that he had heard his uncle’s roar and that Ena had prevented him from hurting Greil. He didn’t want any member of Ike’s family to be hurt.

“That’s okay.” Ike glanced over at Soren, who had remained behind his uncle to watch their exchange. “Are you gonna take Soren away now?”

“Unfortunately, yes… our journey is not yet through.”

“Oh… but I finally had a friend.” Ike frowned, his eyes brimming ever so slightly with tears. Soren began to feel overwhelmed again and brushed past his uncle to embrace his newfound friend.

“We’ll meet again one day.” Soren whispered. “I promise. I promise, or I’m not a prince of Goldoa.”

Ike giggled and pulled away from him. “Okay. If you promise, it’s alright if you leave. Just… please come back soon.”

“I’ll try my best.”

The two exchanged the warmest of smiles, and Soren felt pangs of both love and pain on his heart. Though it would be difficult to keep up such a friendship at a long distance, he refused to let himself forget Ike—the only beorc who had ever treated him with such kindness. He reached out a hand to him, treated him as a friend and someone _worth_ something, all without knowing his social status. All without caring what made him “cursed” and what made him “royalty”. To Ike, Soren was a person. Having such utter love and devotion from someone who had been a stranger only yesterday changed him.

“Goodbye, Mr. Greil… Mrs. Elena… Mist.” Soren looked to each of them individually as he spoke. He had only known Ike’s family for a short time, yet they had shown him a love Soren had not known to possibly come from strangers. They had defied all of what Gallia had shown him to be true, they had offered him a warm hand, kind words, and acceptance.

“Goodbye, Prince Soren. Please don’t forget, you will always have a place here.” Elena moved forward and squeezed Soren gently, with Mist piling on as well. Soren giggled at the younger girl’s antics and returned both of their embraces.

“Yeah! Come back and play again soon!” Mist cheered, still taking extra caution to avoid Soren’s wounds.

As soon as the two backed away, Greil placed a heavy hand on Soren’s shoulder. “All of what my wife and I have said is true. This does not have to be a final goodbye, son. Visit whenever you’d like.”

Ike was crying now, too. “I’ll miss you a lot, Soren. Please don’t break our promise… and stay safe.”

“I will, Ike. You too.”

It would be hard to leave such unconditional love, but he couldn’t stay. As much as he feared his grandfather’s judgment and his mother’s overbearing nature, he needed to return to Goldoa. He could never live in a land that denied his right to be himself.

As Soren exchanged more hugs and farewells with the only beorc he had ever truly known, he was followed by one thought:

_The world needs more people like Ike._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHH IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I know it's been three months almost! I'm really sorry for taking so long :( but it's finally here! College is evil, but I have triumphed! Hooray!  
> So, I have a few ideas for next chapter. I'm really leaning towards it being a transitory period, one that focuses on Soren's life as a (now adult) prince of Goldoa. I'm considering adding a scene where he's NOT an adult, however, where Lehran is teaching him magic. Would you like to see that next chapter or no? Or would you rather there be no transitory chapter, and I skip right to the Ikesoren? (I really wanna write some dragons though... so it'd take some convincing for me to not do the transitory chapter.)  
> Regardless, I really want to thank you guys for all the kudos and comments you've left me. Even though it's been a while since I updated, I still get emails about kudos every now and then that bring a smile to my face :') Thank you for reading!! You can leave any questions you have for me in the comments, or shoot me a message/ask on my tumblr, fe10.tumblr.com.  
> I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP. If I could, I'd write all the time, but a boy's gotta do his college garbage...  
> Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I promise Ike is gonna show up next chapter, even if it ends up being ridiculously long. I have always wanted a Goldoan Prince AU for Ikesoren, so uh, be the change you want to see in the world! I know this chapter is a lot of dialogue, but it was a necessary conversation. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> Soren's characterization is going to be a bit different for a while, considering he has no trauma and a pretty loving family. Also he's five. Still has childhood innocence and all that. That'll change once he starts to understand the world a little bit better, and he'll be a lot closer to FE10 Soren than FE9 Soren.  
> Obviously I had to change a lot of the timeline for this to all work out. I have detailed allllll of the timeline changes if you're interested in seeing them, though I plan on explaining it all throughout the work, but if you're super curious you can check it out. You can read it [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/14SYBoBuriT_gwONvNqCyiORAHUksOJ-36PYEgEsh-Vs/edit?usp=sharing).


End file.
